Public Displays of Affection
by Fear Me Dear
Summary: Rosalie/Emmett. Sept 23. An iconic, tragic day. Rose and Emmett manage to find hope in one of the worst situations, cancer and...what else? I guess you'll have to read to find out. :D Thanks for the reviews guys, your amazing.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, that's not fair. You know I can't resist you when you look at me like that." I teased.

"Exactly, that's why I do it." He smugly replied.

"Its called PDA, look it up. And I'm in no mood for detention today." I stated

"Its called, kissing your boyfriend when the teachers gone, because you love him." He said.

"Come on, are you that filled with horomones that you can't wait another 20 minutes?"

"Well, yes. But I also love you and want to kiss you any chance I can."

"Now, don't make me feel bad. You know any other time I'd be more than happy to kiss you, but not when the teacher could walk in any minute."

"Please?, She's in the teacher's lounge, she could be held up for day's in there." He looked at me with those adorable blue eyes.

"Oh, fine." My intention was to give him one quick kiss and be back to my seat, but he had other plans

He held me to his body securely, one arm holding the back of my head and the other around my waist.

"What the hell?" I thought. "I'm going to get detention, might as well have a good reason."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and just kissed him slowly, our lips moving in synch, perfect.

"He's all mine." I thought, with a slow smile spreading on my lips.

I had a feeling that everyone was looking at us by now, but I really could care less. I was in the arms of my loving, caring, perfect, boyfriend, and I had no intentions of moving soon.

That was until, Matt came in. Matt, the longtime best friend of my boyfriend, Emmett. Apparently, delivering a note to someone named, Ada Claspy. At least, that's what I heard. I was a little occupied at that particular moment.

"Yo! Emmie! ( Yes, he called him Emmie...it sounds kinda girly, don't ya think?) What's up?" He shouted obnoxiously across the room...was he blind? Couldn't he see we were busy?

I mean, I love the kid, I really do. But he needs to grow some eyes, and a brain wouldn't hurt either.

Emmet let out a distressed groan and pulled away to see what his best friend wanted.

He still had his arms wrapped around my waist though, that I was glad for. I hated not touching him.

"Hey Matt. And I think you can see what's up, can't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that dude...and dudette." He shot an apologetic glance my way. I smiled courteously back.

"Its just that the office wanted me to come tell you to get your ass down there, not in those exact words, though."

"Oh, okay. I'll be back babe."

"Bye." I said, as I kissed him one more time.

I watched him leave the room, he had a nice view from behind. I should watch him leave more often.

I turned to Matt, to ask why they wanted Emmett down at the office, but Matt was gone.

"Well, that was fast...and creepy." I thought to myself.

The bell finally rang and I headed out of the small classroom to my locker.

Matt suddenly appeared and just about scared me to my grave.

"Ah!" I gasped.

"Chillax, its just me."

"Oh, yeah. Just you...don't do that!" I said, and slapped him playfully.

"So I have some news about Emmett. Well, the office does. They told me to come get you."

I immmediately flooded with worry and mechanically headed off to the office. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

As I neared the office and saw the secretary waiting for me, a bout of nausea rolled through my stomach.

She looked at me with pity. "This is bad, this is bad, this is bad." Was all I could think.

She told me to sit down, and even though I felt as though my legs were going to fall off, I refused and stood.

"Okay, hon." She began.

"We have some news about Emmett." She continued.

I stayed completely still, not trusting myself to speak, and urged her on with a nod of my head.

"Honey, we think he might have rare form of cancer, he's getting bad fast, he's been hiding it from you."

"What?" Was all I could think. No. _No. _**No. **This can't be happening, all the plans. _Clunk. There goes my knees._ We were going to get married in a year. _Thwap. My hands hit the floor._ We were already saving up for a house, we wanted to have kids. _Boom. My head hit the ground. Joining the rest of my body in a crumpled heap._ A girl for me, a boy for him. No.

The room started spinning as I started to comprehend everything, my world was falling apart. And I was going with it. "Don't do this, I love you." Was all I could say before everything went black.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When I woke up, I had no rememberance of what had happened. I stared around, dazed. Where was I?

A room. My room.

In my bed. I was safe.

_Emmett. _**Emmett? **EMMETT!!

The thought hit me like a painful blow to the chest, like something had actually struck me.

I had to get to him, I didn't care how. I just needed to see him, know that he was safe.

Kiss him. Hold him, feel his big, strong, _healthy,_ arms wrap around me.

I didn't realize I had actually screamed his name until someone came into the room to comfort me.

"Emmett! Emmett! Emmett!" It was all I could say, scream. All I could think. Without him, I didn't have purpose. He was my life.

"Shh, shh. Calm down. I'm right here. I'm here right now, I'm safe right now."

It was him, Emmett. My Emmett. He was holding me. Safe.

"Oh, god! Don't do that to me! Don't ever do that to me! Don't leave me! Please!"

"I won't, I'm here, calm down Rose. It's okay, I love you."

All I could do was hug him, kiss him, every part of him I could touch, see.

He was here safe. Maybe not forever. But for now.


	2. Crimson tears

"Why-_How_ could you do this to me?, You know I love you more than anything. You can't leave me, please promise you won't! Please!" I begged. I was on the edge of hysteria.

"I'm so sorry Rose. You know I love you more than anyone or anything else in this world. I just didn't know how to tell you, how to say it...I didn't want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you." He said into my hair.

We had curled up on the bed together, _our _bed. He had his face pressed into my hair, I had my face pressed into his chest, memorizing how warm he felt, the smell of him, the feel of him.

I was shaking, from the sobs ripping out out my chest. It had been over an hour now, but I couldn't stop crying, mourning for something I hadn't even lost yet.

I could already tell the effect this microsopic monster was having on him. His face looked tired, circles under his eyes. Parts of his skin were slightly bruised.

It scared me. This wasn't _my_ Emmett.

I wanted him back. I knew I wouldn't get him back though, and this brought on a whole new round of tears.

We were both crying now. Silently knowing what was happening, his tears were making my hair wet and I had his shirt soaked all the way through.

I didn't care though, all I wanted was the solid future I had planned back. I hated not knowing how much time I had left with him, I hated not knowing _period_.

Our silent sobs had died down now, and now we were just laying there, reveling in eachother.

"I love you, so, so much." I whispered quietly.

"And I love you, more than anything. I'd easily die for you anyday." He replied.

I shuddered knowing the double meaning of his words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"S'okay. You didn't mean it."

He reached up and turned on the CD I'd had on pause for a few hours. One of my favorite songs came on, " Flightless Bird, American Mouth.".

"_I was a quick, wit, boy. Diving too deep for coins..."_

Emmett started to hum along and that almost instantly put me to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up tucked into Emmett's chest, he was snoring quietly. I wound myself out of his arms and stepped carefully off of my bed, and walked into the livingroom. Our livingroom. Everything here was ours, and I loved to say that.

I walked throught the livingroom, and kitchen, to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror...I looked awful. My eyes were swollen and red, my cheeks were tear stained, and my hair was knotted from the saltwater of Emmett's tears.

Emmett's tears. My strong, granite, teddybear. _Crying._ I never thought he would cry. I never even imagined him crying. He never had a reason, until now, of course.

Thought made my eyes cloud with tears, blurring my vision. I caught them before they could fall. And gathered the shattered pieces of my sanity.

"I need a shower..." I thought. So I grabbed a towel and washcloth and stripped.

I turned on the water, hotter than normal. And stepped in, I thought the water would soothe me, undo the knots in my back. But it didn't.

It didn't do anything. I sighed and put a glob of shampoo in my hand, I worked it into a lather and took longer than neccesary massaging it into my scalp, hoping if I took long enough in the shower it would change things.

Like a time machine, I step out of the shower and everything is back to normal, Emmett is waiting in the kitchen for me. Making our favorite, banana pancakes.

I rinsed out the shampoo and worked conditioner through my long golden hair.

I washed and rinsed out the conditioner, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

I looked over myself in the bathroom mirror. I looked different.

I looked tired, wary, defeated.

I couldn't handle it anymore, I took a razor out of the bathroom drawer and held it to my wrist...

Cliffy. Will she do it? Sorry for the short chapter. My computer is down and I'm having to use my mom's laptop. Which means I really can't spend more then 15 minutes on it. So the result is 500 word short chapters. And I apologize for the short sentences, I'm tired. Yeah. Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. (I loveee you korey liz! ) Nitey Nite. 


	3. House cats and Taco pizza

_Previously-_

I looked over myself in the bathroom mirror. I looked different.

I looked tired, wary, defeated.

I couldn't handle it anymore, I took a razor out of the bathroom drawer and held it to my wrist...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"No."** A voice said.

I gasped, startled. The razor dropped out of my hand and clattered to the floor, making a slight _'ping'_ as it met the linoleum.

I just stood there, eyes wide, scared, listening for that voice again.

But it didn't say anything else. It was quiet, silenced. I picked up the razor and returned it to the top drawer of the vanity, wrapped in a towel and made my way to the bedroom.

Emmett was still sound asleep, mumbling about something having to do with the science project. He was so cute...

I strode into our walk-in closet and retrieved some clothes. Just some Hollister sweatpants and a pink tanktop. Its not like I had anywhere to go, anything to do.

I dressed and walked to the kitchen, it was dinner timeand I was certainly in no mood to cook. I picked up the take-out menu and ordered my and Emmett's favorite, taco pizza and hot wings.

I dialed the number, 419-270-eats. And a familiar voice picked up th phone to take my order.

"You've reached Domino's, this is Matt. How can I help you?"

"Oh, hey Matt. Its Rosalie, can I just get the usual?"

"Hey! Rosie! Yeah, yeah, sure. Taco pizza and some hot wings?"

"You know us all too well, Matt."

"Yes, yes I do. I'm gonna make the delivery. I get off my shift in about 5 minutes. Can I chill there for a while?"

"Of course. I could use some laughs."

"Oh, they told you..."

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry Rosie. I know its hard for me, but I can't even imagine how it is for you..."

"Don't lose sleep over it Matt. Me and Emmett will get through this. With you along for the ride, of course." I said with a smile.

"Always. I'll be there in 10 minutes, you'd be suprised how fast I am when I wanna actually work." He said.

"Haha, okay Matt. See ya in a few minutes."

"Bye Rose."

I hung up the phone onto its reciever. And was greeted by two strong arms wrapping around my waist.

"Hi." I said lamely.

"Hey, sweet stuff."

I couldn't help but giggle. Some sleep definitely did him some good.

"So are you hungry?" I asked.

"Hello...you're talking to me here."

"Oh, right. I forgot...haha."

"Hmmm." I sighed contently. My Emmett was acting like himself again, already.

I guess cancer isn't so badass after all...Haha.

"What's so funny? You laughing at me? Huh? I amuse you? I'm a clown?"

"Oh, no. Not at all..." I said sarcastically.

"Ok, that's it. You have a two second head start,1...2..."

"AH!" I squealed.

I bolted for the bedroom as he chased after me, he caught me halfway up the stairs by my ankle. I screeched and tried to escape, but he grabbed me and curled me against his chest. Holding me in his arms, his big,_ strong,_ arms. God, I love him.

I started giggling as he carried me down he stairs and half threw me on the sectional.

He pounced like a house cat and started tickling me. I was laughing and yelling "Stop!...Ahaha...sto-stop!..hahaha...no!" and right in the middle of our little flirt session, the doorbell rang.

We stopped immediately and looked at eachother, "FOOOOOOD!" We yelled.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the door, with one hand supporting me, he reached and opened he door with the other.

"Uh...am I interupting something? Because I can go...?" Matt said akwardly.

"No, Emmett just got a little too hungry and started trying to eat me..."

"Okay. You know I love you guys, but keep your sex life to yourself...I don't wanna hear what you two are doing to 'spice it up', you can keep that to yourselves." He said, with a half disgusted look on his face.

And with that we all bursted out laughing and started eating on the couch.

Matt turned on the big screen and we got out scrabble.

It was just like how it used to be, Friday night we all got together and played board games.

Even if this demon did take over my Emmett for short time, I knew I could always count on game night.

" Um, guys...I have a feeling something bad is about to happen..." Matt said.

"EW-gross!" Emmett and I said in unison as Matt fouled the air.

Gotta love him.

**And there it is...if you don't know what the last joke meant, watch 'Stick It!' It rocks. Anywayy...bye!**


	4. Remote War

_Previously_

" Um, guys...I have a feeling something bad is about to happen..." Matt said.

"EW-gross!" Emmett and I said in unison as Matt fouled the air.

Gotta love him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye guys." Matt said.

"Bye! See you at graduation." I exclaimed.

I closed the door and locked the bolts. Its not as if I needed them, I lived with Emmett for God's sake. The big dude on the football team with the pretty blue eyes and the jewfro.

I looked over the livingroom, and plopped down on the couch, searching through the TV guide for something to watch.

Emmett strolled through the kitchen with his arms crossed and looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

"I believe that today is Saturday."

"And...?"

"Saturday football."

"Ah, I see."

And he just looked at me, with the one adorable eyebrow raised.

"Did you need something?" I teased.

"Remote. Now."

"Ooh, I'm sooo scared." I said sarcastically.

"You should be." And with that he tackled me on the couch and grabbed the remote out of my hand.

He started wrestling with me and then out of nowhere he started coughing, uncontrollably.

"Emmett? Emmett are you okay?" I asked, frantic.

"Ye-yeah. Just-just, give m-me a seco-nd." He said between coughs.

"Breathe slow, Calm down. I'll get you dome water."

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the oak cabinet and filled it with water from the faucet.

"Here, babe." I said as I handed him the glass.

His coughing had slowed and he gulped down the water in a few short seconds.

He just looked at me and pulled me into his chest, his hand running through my hair, and I started to sob.

The violent tears rolling down my cheeks, the sobs shaking my whole petite frame.

Emmett just held onto me, his arms like iron bars around my body and kissed my forehead, murmuring 'I love you's' into my hair.

"I love you too, more than you can fathom. Its just so hard to watch you suffer like that, getting worse right in front of me, and I can't do anything to -." I couldn't finish.

"You do make me feel better Rose. Just let me watch Saturday football and promise you'll love me and become Mrs. Roalie McCarty. That's all I want from you. Ever."

"Aw, that was so cheesy." I giggled.

"I do my best." He laughed, his hearty laugh vibrating through me.

"I really do love you Emmett."

"I love you too Rosalie."

"Here." I said, handing him the remote.

"Thanks."

He turned on the Ohio vs. Michigan Game. The big game of the season.

And even though we lived in Washington, he was a hardcore Ohio fan.

God Bless America.

_Once again, I apologize for the short chapter. I'm not really in an inspired mood right now, due to my headache. But anyway, if anyone could give me any information on cancer, how it works, the mechanics, that would be very much appreciated. So Liz, did you like my shoutout to Jewfro? Hehe. And if you do donate any info about cancer, please leave it in a review, I don't check PM's. Gracias. :) P.S.: Check out the Rob Pattinson song 'Let me sign' It set the tone for this chapter. And once again, Gracias. XD_


	5. Kiss me in the rain

_Previously_

He turned on the Ohio vs. Michigan Game. The big game of the season.

And even though we lived in Washington, he was a hardcore Ohio fan.

God Bless America.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emmett! C'mon, its time to get up, we have to get to the hospital for your first round of therapy."

Those words burned through my throat and out of my lips like acid. My mouth contoured around them like an evil curse.

I'd never thought about saying that to anyone, and not to anyone I care about, **especially **not Emmett.

I shook my head, as though to get the vile thoughts out.

"I'm coming Rose, I couldn't find my underwear, you didn't tell me you moved it to the second drawer down." He yelled back.

Normally I would have laughed like crazy at that remark, but not today.

Today was a black ocassion, the day we went to battle with this monster.

We'd spent the last few weeks in preperation, getting strong, shining weapons, training, gathering supplies, but...all the preperation was done. There was nothing to do now but fight.

Fight for Emmett's life, my life, and we would both fight for our sanity.

"What's wrong Rose? You look sick. Do you want me to drive?"

"No, no. I'm fine. You need to relax." I smiled meekly.

"You can't fool me, I'm driving."

"Fine." I replied. There was no use fighting with him, he would win like he usually does.

Not like I minded him winning, I wanted him to win. In _everything._

"Good." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile, no matter what, he never failed to make me happy.

I locked up and handed him the keys as we walked out to red convertible.

Ostentatious. The word that perfectly described this car.

But Emmett got it for me, and I loved it.

"Here, you are my lady." He said opening the door and gesturing toward the tan leather interior.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I giggled.

He shut the door and strode over to his seat.

"You know," I said as the motor came to life and purred like a ferocious house cat, "I think you forgot something."

"What?"

"This." I said as I leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Right, I can never forget that." He said, with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Never." I agreed.

The whole day passed with a blur, although I think I was just blocking it out, Emmett of course was exhausted by the end of the day.

And we drove home in content silence, Emmett's hand joined in mine.

We finally made it home, and both headed straight to the bedroom. We quickly shuffled into our pajamas and crawled into bed with the Food Network on. Emmett hated to admit it, but he loved Ace of Cakes.

"So, you remember when we were fifteen and I asked you what your dream end to a day would be like?"

Emmett asked.

"Yes, why?" I said looking up at him, as I was tucked into his chest.

"Well, you never answered me."

"Its been three years and you want an answer now?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I want to know everything I can about my future wife."

"Well, my dream end to a date would be..." I said, thinking."Kissing in the rain."

I said simply.

"Really? That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I love you Rose."

"Love you too Emmett." I mumbled on the edge of sleep.

I drifted off as Emmett gently kissed my golden hair.

_As you've probably guessed by now, long chapters aren't my area of expertise. Ah, well. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please. It makes me smile...:D ---SEE???? And once again, any info on cancer is appreciated, even a name for the cancer would be good. Review, don't PM I don't check them . :) I made a rhyme! Hehe. Aloha!_


	6. If it was only enough

Previously

"I love you Rose."

"Love you too Emmett." I mumbled on the edge of sleep.

I drifted off as Emmett gently kissed my golden hair.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I could see my vision blur, and create what looked like waves as my eyes filled with tears._

_They fell, there was no one to wipe them away anymore._

_Its been months, and months since he left me._

_Yet, it feels like yesterday. Its like reopening a deep cut every day. You think "Oh, its going to heal, starting tomorrow". It doesn't, it reopens and burns more than ever._

_I looked out the window at the falling snow, it touched the ground and stayed there, sparkling. It amazed me that no matter how depressed, or miserable you can be, time goes on._

_It seems cruel to me, really. _

_It seems like it should stop, and then start again when your rehealed, so you don't miss anything._

_Today was harder than ever though, it was the anniversary of the death._

_Not just the death of one person. The death of two._

_My other half, and myself._

_No, I'm not physically dead. But I might as well be, I'm dead inside and out. I don't go out to do anything, there's no point._

_My emotion takes over, making me gasp for air. Frantically reaching out for something that wasn't there, I was only grabbing air._

_"Emmett! Please! Please come back! Please! Don't leave me! Come back! Come back! Emmett!"_

I wrench up out of bed, making my alarm clock and glass of water clatter to the floor. I extend my hands around blindly, desperately trying to find Emmett's sleeping form.

I find him and clutch myself to him, hugging him tightly. I started crying more, he was thinner. I could feel it. Muscular, but thin. Just another vicious effect of treatment.

I cry, silently, but I do. I don't want to disturb my angel.

He wakes after a few hours, "Rose?" He asks when he feels me around him.

"Yes?" My voice betrays me, it sounds weak and breaks.

"Oh, Rose. Have you been up all this time?" He asks.

"No." I lie. I can't give more than one word answers. I don't trust myself.

"Rose..." He starts. He wraps his arms around me, securely. And the tears start to fall again, slowly rolling down my face.

He grabs my chin gently to examine my face, and sees the tears. He wipes them away with the back of his hand, taking more time than neccesary, caressing my face.

I close my eyes and lean into his touch, his hand is warm. But I don't look at it, I would break down. You can see the effects of the treatment.

His veins are a grey color now, and he looks tired. Its taking my Emmett under, and he doesn't have much time left at home.

They said he has to start living at the hospital soon, so they can look after him. I personally feel like he should stay here, and I can take better care of him than any of those yahoos.

But I have to think of what's best for Emmett. That means I'll be living at the hospital too.

"Emmett?" I ask meekly.

"What Rosie?"

"If-it-if it was enough...I would-you know I would give you my life right?"

"I'll be fine Rose, I'll be better soon. I promise, I'm not going to leave you."

"I love you."

"You know I love you."

We'd been saying that alot lately, I think we needed to hear it more.

We knew we loved eachother. But I think we just hoped it would be enough.

If it was only enough.

Hiya. So short chapter, once again. But I think you've realized by now...that's all that's gonna happen. :p So review? Also, credit to Emmelie Cullen for info on cancer. It helped me understand it sooo much better. But yeah...I use commas alot...have you noticed that? I probably seem a bit obsessed...oh, well. Reviews please! Bya! :)


	7. Woah baby

_Previously_

_"I love you."_

_"You know I love you."_

_We'd been saying that alot lately, I think we needed to hear it more._

_We knew we loved eachother. But I think we just hoped it would be enough._

_If it was only enough._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hi Emmett." I greeted as I walked into the horribly blinding white room.

"Hey babe." He said as he looked up from his book and took his headphones out of his ears.

I approached him and gently kissed him on the lips, smiling. He may be in this hospital, but he's still my Emmett.

"So how's everything at home?" He asked.

"Uhmm...you mean the one plant we have in the window? It bit the big one." I laughed. Funny, the love of my life is practically on his deathbed and we can so easily joke about death.

He laughed too, my angel.

"Emmett, on a heavier note-" I began.

"Wait, wait, wait," He interrupted "I thought it was 'Now, on a lighter note'..."

"Well, usually it is, and it could be a lighter note, or heavier. It depends on how you look at it."

"Continue."

"Well...I've been feeling a bit sick lately, hungry, blah, blah."

"And that means?" He asked with a slight sparkle in his eye.

"Here goes, I'm just going to say it." I gulped, my hands were sweating too.

I continued, "I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh My God," He said. At that, he jumped out of bed and scooped me up in his arms hugging and kissing every part of me he could find.

"I take it your happy?" I giggled.

"Happy? I'm fucking glowing! Don't you see it?"

"I think I do." I laughed harder. "And what about me? Do I have that motherly glow already?" I said, jokingly framing my face.

"You know what? I think you do!" He chuckled.

The nurse then walked in, "Am I interrupting something? I can leave..." She said sarcastically backing out of the room.

"No, no." He laughed.

"Okay," She laughed. "So what's the celebration?"

"Rose here has some news, amazing news, I'm gonna be a daddy." He smiled, I swear his grin reached his ears.

"Oh wow...that's great!" She exclaimed, hugging me akwardly because Emmett was still holding me.

"Emmett, you could put me down now..." I suggested.

"I don't wanna." He pouted.

"Well okay, fine with me." I giggled.

"Emmett, you at least need to sit down, its not good for you to lift anything." The nurse reminded me.

He simply lowered himself onto the mechanical bed, bringing me with him and re-adjusting me so I was sitting in his lap.

The nurse disappeared out of the room, it was late. I glanced over at the clock on the plastic end table, it read 12:34 a.m.

My eyes started to feel heavy, and I settled into Emmett's warm embrace.

And I shuddered into sleep as I realized what was happening.

My fiance is in the hospital and I was going to be a mom.

God help me.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please. Also, 'their song' would be "The Day I Left The Womb" by Escape The Fate. Why, you may ask? Well, 1. I felt like it. And 2. For some reason it just feels like the song for them, the mood of it, the feel. Anyway, the holidays are getting near, and you know the best present you could give me? Reviews and suggestions! So...in the giving mood? Feel free to fulfill that wish, and you will be given more chapters! :D Its a win, win situation! Credit to: caseykills. For the idea for the chapter! Love you guys! **


	8. Life and Death

_I woke to the sound of beeping, not seperate steady beeps, the ones that signaled life. Long drawn out beeps that signaled death._

_I wrenched out of the hospital bed, "Emmett? Emmett?!"_

_I looked over to find my angel peaceful, serene. No emotion showed on his face. _

_I finally realized what was happening and ran out into the long, wide hallway to find a nurse, screaming._

_I finally found Nancy, Emmett's regular nurse and she ran with me into the room. Who knew a 50 year old woman could run so fast?_

_She ran to his side and grabbed an oxygen mask, telling me to hold it over his mouth. I did, sobbing. My Emmett was dying._

_More nurses and doctors ran into the room, one took my place. Holding the oxygen mask over Emmett's face._

_Next thing I knew I was being pulled out of the room._

_"No! No! Emmet! No, God no! Emmett! Please, don't leave! Let go of me! No! EMMETT!"_

_They pulled me out of the room, and shut the door. But I could still see him._

_My Emmett once so full of life, now all life was gone._

_Mine and his. _

_"Emmett! Emmett! EMMETT!" I cried repeatedly._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was being shaken, that much I knew.

I think I was crying, my face felt wet, and I was being held tightly.

"...Rose...Rose...wake up...I'm right here...I'm here Rose...don't worry...I'm here..."

"Emmett!" I yelled, as I realized what was happening.

I hurled myself at him, hugging him, making sure he didn't slip away.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry."

"For what Rose?"

"For waking you, I just keep having those nightmares."

"Its okay Rose, I just worry about you. Its not healthy for you to be like this, or for the baby."

"I know, I'm just so afraid I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"But you can't promise, because you don't know, no one does."

"Okay, then I promise I'll always love you. And that I'll be here until I'm ready to go."

"That's all I want." I lied.

No, that isn't all I want. I want Emmett to be okay, and I want him to come home so we can raise our family together.

But it doesn't look like that's happening.

I kissed Emmett, as long as he was here, I'm okay.

It took me a minute but I realized that it was only 2 a.m.

"Rose, we should sleep. All three of us."

"I know."

I settled down into my pillow, and Emmett rested his head on my stomach.

I stroked his curly hair and he held on to my waist.

Oh, how I wished we could stay like this forever.

Even in this hospital, nothing had changed, not really.

Emmett loved me and I loved him, we weren't in our house, and I was pregnant.

But we loved eachother and we loved this new baby.

Our new baby.

Like it? hate it? Any ideas? I'm lovin' the reviews, you guys are amazing! More chapters are surely in store. And at this rate, I don't think any of you have to worry about coal in your stocking. ;) You are all being very, very nice. So, I'm off to go check the mail! Adios!


	9. When my time comes

Previously

Emmett loved me and I loved him, we weren't in our house, and I was pregnant.

But we loved eachother and we loved this new baby.

Our new baby.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rose?"

"In here." I called from the white-washed hospital bathroom.

"Okay."

I emerged from the bathroom, and settled into the bed with Emmett. The hospital staff was nice enough to join two of the twin beds and put the middle rails down so we could sleep together.

It was late, but Emmett had just woken up. The treatment was really taking an effect on him, so he was tired and his schedule was irregular, so mine was too.

We usual woke up about two a.m. and went to bed about three in the afternoon.

It was a little screwie, but at least we were awake at the same time.

"Rose, I want to talk to you about something." Emmett said carefully.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, I was getting that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and I felt like my heart had dropped.

"You know how they say, when one life is taken away, another life is born to fill that void?"

"What are you saying?" I asked with a tearful lump crawling it way into my throat.

"I'm just saying, that if this treatment doesn't work, my baby will take my place. Its a good way to go."

"Emmett." I said firmly, placing my manicured hands on his chest.

"You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere." I finished angrily, my teeth clenched.

"Rosie calm down, and we both know you can't guarantee that."

"**I'm **just saying that I'm not going to raise this baby by myself."

"I'm just saying this in case anything does happen."

All of my anger was gone.

Sorrow and realization filled its place.

My Emmett could die.

"Rose, if I do go," He started, this statement, so calm and rational , was like a curse. It grabbed me and shook me, hard. "Promise me you will find someone who can take good care of you."

"Emmett-" I started weakly, "No one can ever take your place, if I lose you..I don't know what I'll do."

"You'll move on Rosie, I'll want you to."

I curled beside, meshing with the curve of his body and laid my head on his chest.

"Please don't leave me, please, please don't leave me Emmett." I sobbed, over and over again.

I'd said this so many times before in dreams, but this wasn't a dream.

This was hard life.

"I love you, angel." Was his only reply.

I think I wished at that moment that our new baby, Emmett, and I were in heaven. Heaven is perfect, no negative feelings, there is no sorrow.

And death?

Death is peaceful, easy. It consumes you, swallows you whole, gently. You have the comfort of no more anguish, no more life.

But life?

Life is so much harder.

And here we are. You know, I think people always know when they are going to die. But does Emmett know? I guess we'll have to see. And no, I'm not keeping you in suspense on purpose, I don't even know what's going to happen... Anyway, suggestions are always welcome, and I always get my inspiration from music, so if there's a favorite song of yours that you think fits the story, send it my way. :) I'll give it a listen. So I off to try and find some of my Christmas presents that have been hidden away, naked and unwrapped. :D Bye bye! (Yes, I did take that little quote from Twilight. I'll be going to see it the for like the fourth time someday this week.) XD


	10. Ultrasound

Previously

Death is peaceful, easy. It consumes you, swallows you whole, gently. You have the comfort of no more anguish, no more life.

But life?

Life is so much harder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been a while.

Emmett's about the same, just as tired, he looks the same, exhausted.

But his spirit is still here.

And you can tell I'm pregnant now, I like it.

I think its beautiful, Emmett does too. He's always touching my stomach, talking to something that probably looks like a sea monkey, and I highly doubt it can understand a word he's saying.

But he's been reading about it, and insists that the noise is comforting and he wants his baby to know his voice.

Its not like I hate him talking to our baby constantly, its just that I'd rather it wasn't everytime I walk within three feet of him.

I'm not huge, just a bulge big enough to announce it.

And today, we would be finding out what our "it" was.

I'm a little nervous, I have to admit. I mean, we both want to know the sex of the baby, I'm just a little scared...

But, I'm sure everything will be fine...right?

"Rose, come on, lay down, she'll be here any second."

One of the ultrasound nurses was bringing a portable machine so Emmett didn't have to walk that far, (he refused to use a wheelchair).

And here she comes...oh, no...I think I might be sick. And its not morning sickness, I don't have that, the doctor says I'm lucky.

"Rose, come on!" Emmett shouted like an anxious child waiting to go to the park.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Calm yourself."

"I can't..." He pouted. I swear he was fidgeting in his seat. I kissed his pout and layed down on the bed, while Emmett settled beside me and the nurse set up the machine.

Emmett lifted my shirt off of my stomach, and grasped my hand, tightly.

"Emmett, loosen the vice grip, would you?"

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

I, of course giggled at his remark. My giggle was interrupted by a sudden cold feeling on my stomach.

"Ooh!" I gasped in shock.

"Sorry Rose, it needed to be done." The nurse, Jenna, smiled at me.

"Its okay." I laughed.

My palms were sweating, suddenly I felt cold all over, and my heart was beating dramatically.

Emmett placed his hand over my heart, and smiled at me, kissing my forehead for reassurance.

I smiled meekly back, and tried to slow my breathing.

The nurse grabbed the microphone-looking device and spread the blue gel all over my stomach.

"So, do you guys have any names picked out?"

"Mhmm," I answered, glancing at Emmett, "Alice Isabella Lillian, if it's a girl,"

"And Jasper Edward Anthony, if it's a boy." Emmett finished, smiling at me.

"Oh, those are unique names, so old-fashioned, I love them." She grinned.

We waited as she ran the device over my stomach, pressing here and there, every now and then. And we were were engaging in small talk.

Suddenly she stopped at one particular spot...

"Well, I'm sure Alice is going to be one of the most loved and cared for babies I've ever met."

We were having a girl, a baby girl.

Its a girl! And if course I had to use Twilight names, what else did you expect? They are named after people in their lives, so some of the other characters will be showing up. :) And I hope all of you are having merry holidays, and I'll be going to see Twilight for the like 10002324343434th time tomorrow. XD Ideas? Suggestions? Reviews? All are welcome, just think of it as a suggestion box, but...virtual. :D Love you guys! Credit to: PokieDots for the idea of a baby girl!


	11. Future Soccer Player

Previously

Suddenly she stopped at one particular spot...

"Well, I'm sure Alice is going to be one of the most loved and cared for babies I've ever met."

We were having a girl, a baby girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke from a dream, a pleasant one...for the first time in a few weeks.

I rose from the bed, pausing to look at the angel next to me, and continued to the horrid, white bathroom.

_Thump._ Ow. Did something just hit my stomach?

No, I'm standing in the middle of the bathroom...

Okay...that was weird...

_Thump._ Okay, OW! Wait, that was the baby...the baby kicked! Alice kicked! Ah!

"Emmett! Emmett!"

"What? What?!"

"She kicked! The baby kicked!"

"What?" He asked with a bewildered look, a grin the size of Africa spread on his face.

"She kicked, Alice kicked." I said trying to regain my breath. I smiled.

Emmett scooped me up and kissed me, it had been so long since he kissed me like this.

His picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands tangling in his gorgeous curly hair.

The baby kicked again and we both bursted out into a giggle fit, laughing so hard it brought us both down onto the bed.

We layed there laughing for a while, and once the laughs died down, he layed his hand on my stomach, occasionally touching my face and hair, kissing my forehead, nose and wrists.

I just layed there, sighing, smiling, this moment couldn't be any more perfect.

"Is everything okay in here?" Dr. Drebuss asked as he emerged from behind the curtain that hid us from the door, we almost always had it drawn shut. He immediately smiled when he saw Emmett and I sprawled out on the bed, smiling.

"Everything's fine Mark." I said with a giggle, (We were on a first name basis.)

"Okay, but I'm here to check on Rose, so Emmett...if you don't mind?" He said gesturing to my stomach. Dr. Drebuss was my doctor, not Emmett's. He was nice enough to come to us, I'm pretty sure we never left this room. We really didn't need to honestly, it was one of the nicest rooms in the hospital, we had a view of the ocean...it was perfect, really.

"Alright." Emmett replied glumly.

He shuffled to the other side of the bed, while I sat up and rested my head on a pillow.

Emmett lifted up my shirt so my stomach was showing, and Dr. Drebuss pushed on random places, asked me how I've been feeling, symptoms, blaah.

He finished, left, and Emmett and I returned to our previous activities, laying, sighing, kissing...you know?

This isn't half bad...

I'm not terribly proud of this chapter, I'm having some serious writer's block, any ideas? I don't wanna make it sound like a soap opera, and I don't want it to be predictable. Ideas??? Pleaseee???? Welll....I'm off. Happy Holidays! I hope you all have a great Christmas, Hannukah, or Kwanzaa!! :D ANd the best present? Reviews!! 8D


	12. Nightmares and Video Cameras

Previously

He finished, left, and Emmett and I returned to our previous activities, laying, sighing, kissing...you know?

This isn't half bad...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm running. Running away from everything, everyone._

_No, wait, I'm not running, I'm dying._

_I'm dying, slipping away, Emmett?_

_Come back sweetie, everything's blurry...I can't see._

_Where's Alice? Is she dying too? _

_Alice, baby? I loved you. Be a good girl, make good friends, show your daddy how to cook, find a husband that makes you happy._

_Emmett? I loved you too, more than anything. Take care of our baby, show her how to play football, and don't be too overprotective when it comes to dating._

_Tell Dr. Drebuss I know he tried to save me. Tell Jenna and Nancy not to cry. And tell Matt to go out for that college scholarship after all, I know he can do it._

_Uh...I can't think of anything else. Just take care of eachother, find someone else who will make you happy, be yourself._

_Everything's getting dark...I love you..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Uh!" I gasp, rolling over onto Emmett in the proccess.

"Well hello there, sweetie." He responds, grinning at me. He wraps his arms around me and brings me so I'm cradled into his lap.

"Hi." I say, furrowing my brows together. I can feel the tears threatening to pass through my eyes, but I make sure they don't.

"You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, fine." I lie. Well...there's no use lying, he knows anyway.

"Its just that I had another nightmare, I was dying this time though."

"You were?"

"Yeah, I was so calm, it was peaceful too."

"That's how death should be."

"Mhmm. But I was thinking, just incase something does happen to one of us, we should make a video. Of us, telling Alice how to do basic things, cook, sew, play football, and showing her how things were before everything happened. Leave memories for her."

"That's a good idea Rose, we'll start tomorrow. Did you bring the video camera?"

"Yes, its in the top drawer."

"Okay, tomorrow then."

"Okay." I giggled.

**Hiya! Sorry for the superrrr short chapter...well more like a paragraph. I just couldn't think of anything else to add to this one. Keep throwing these ideas my way, And credit to: Emmelie Cullen for the idea on how to continue the story, I should probably credit her for every chapter here on. ;) Soo...yeah. Also, check out x-Atomic Kitten-x's story Beautiful Savior. Its her best yet, and I edited the first chapter and wrote the second "My Angels". SO its kind of a team project I guess you could say. Check it out peeps! XD**


	13. Authors Note, Sorry Guys

**Authors Note:**

**Ugh, vacation is over, so that means I am busy with school, homework, friends, and various teenager activities, including my acting group, which I write scripts for.**

**I write as often as I can, but lately that is all scripts. I appreciate you guys so, so, so much, your reviews, ideas and support. I promise to continue writing as soon as I have spare time, but if any of you have ideas for the next chapter, or even want to type up a chapter for me, I'll post it if I like it and give you full credit. I just want to keep pumping out chapters for you guys, because you have been more than amazing.**

**I love all you guys so much! Keep up your writing. :) And I'll see you all lata! :D**


End file.
